Mixing The Rose Mixture
by The Strange Writer
Summary: Little drabble on what Shion was thinking after loosing her innocence to Naruto. Was her good to her? Did it hurt? Was it really worth it? Did it finally make those deep feelings rise to the surface... ShionXNaruto


They'd done it.

They'd actually done it.

They'd gone all the way and there was no way they could go back and change that. Not that either of them would want to

Shion had been slightly joking when she had asked her escort for a journey, Naruto Uzumaki, to help her 'create' an heir, but she never really thought they would actually 'mix the mixture'. Though no heir would be 'baked' that time thanks to protection, Shion couldn't help but feel satisfied and happy with that they had done. Though, she was rather uncomfortable now. There she was, lying in the bed on sheets lightly stained with her own rosey liquid that had spilled unnoticed during their acts, wearing only her rob and nothing else. Her beloved blonde ninja Naruto was sleeping soundly next to her, his relaxed body spread over most of the bed in his deep skeep. His hair was still damp with sweat, trails of dried blood still ran across his shoulders from where Shion had held on too tightly, and his skin had a healthy glow to it. His eyes were darting about madly behind his tanned eyelids, but the rest of him was as perfectly still as a carved masterpiece statue. He looked so angelic with his messy sunny hair and perfectly formed body with a smooth featured face. Shion felt like she was Psyche looking down at Eros, only she wouldn't be shocked if she saw angel wings spreading from his tanned back. She was truly looking down at what must be true beauty and deep, heart suffocating love. Her heart seemed to be playing on a trampoline or receiving electric shock therapy just as she looked at him, even for a little second. How could it be possible for someone to be this good looking and this perfect?

This whole moment would be perfect if he was holding her...  
Dammit, why did he have to fall asleep so quickly? Shion, though not wanting to seem clingy, would have really loved to be bathing in the warmth of Naruto's loving embrace at the moment. She watched him closely, seriously considering waking him up and asking for a huddle. Surely Naruto wouldn't mind? It was Naruto after all, and was such a loving and caring person- and Shion knew that better than anyone else in this entire world! Some may argue, but Shion was so sure she knew best. After all-

She had been saved from her own death by him  
She had been protected from everything by him  
She had had so many heart-to-heart conversations with him  
She had cried in her arms  
She had kissed him  
She had mad love to him  
She had hugged him so tightly for so many different reasons  
She had made his blood run down his body with her sharp nails  
She had taken his innocence, in return given him hers.

If anyone did dared to argue with Shion about her knowledge on the trivia subject of Naruto, then maybe the tree words that had been murmured from his perfect lips against her own rosebud pair would change their mind. Or at least make them realise they couldn't win.

"I love you"

That's what he had whispered after a gently, loving kiss, their lips still brushing.

Naruto had been so gentle with Shion that she could hardly believe it. The tenderness he showed to her was amazing and warmed her heart to the core. Sure, that's what she had wanted, but she hadn't expected her first time to be so mellow and kind.

But it had hurt. It hurt a lot more then Shion had let on to Naruto. At the beginning it had been a horrible agony, but the pain did begin to fade vaguely. Even now, she felt an uncomfortable feeling in her low abdomen and in place from where everything had been changed for Naruto's length. It was rather uncomfortable, but it had been worth it. She wanted to cry for the first 10 minutes, but held back tears knowing that Naruto saw her cry he'd stop. She didn't want him to stop now. He was in and it hurt but she still wanted it. He tried reasoning with her, saying that if it really hurt they could try another day or something, but Shion had argued. She wanted now.

Shion wriggled slightly in the bed, her hand passing over a rough part of her under sheet.

Blood. The sheets we're stained with her blood. There wasn't a lot, but it was there. She couldn't help but smile fondly when she remembered how apologetic the blonde boy had been when he say the blood.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

"Let me a doctor!"

"I'm sorry!"

He kept on panicking, not let her get a word in edge ways. After watching him fret for a while, Shion sat up and caught his lips with her, kissing him passionately. Naruto sunk into the heavy kiss, wrapping his arms round her. When they finally broke apart, clicking sound echoing in the room as their lips departed one another, Shion said-

"Don't worry about it." She brushed a stray dark blond hair from Naruto's eyes. "I'm fine. It's only a little bit of blood…" She pecked his lips "And it worth being spilt since it was for you."

They began to kiss again with adoration, no wondering hands, just holding each other. When their lisp departed each other again, that was when Naruto had said those three wonderful words that made Shion's heart jump out her chest.

"I love you too…" she whispered back, before they began to kiss again.

Five minutes later, Naruto was lying asleep next to her, while Shion stared at the ceiling in deep thought.

With a heavy sigh, Shion wriggled back down under the covers and shuffled towards Naruto, pulling one of his arms round her shoulders and snuggling up to his strong chest. The blonde ninja merely mumbled in his sleep, pulling her closed.

"I really do love you Naruto" Shion whispered "I really do"

_**Short little ramble about Shion and Naruto!**_

_**WE NEED MORE SHION AND NARU!**_


End file.
